2-1-4
2-1-4 ist die zwanzigste Folge der ersten Staffel und die zwanzigste Folge von Pretty Little Liars. Inhalt In Rosewood hat offenbar jeder Bewohner Geheimnisse und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann sie ans Licht kommen. Für die Polizei ist Spencer inzwischen offiziell eine Verdächtige. Obwohl neue Beweise gegen Spencer auftauchen, hält ihre Mutter zu ihr. Aria's Vater entdeckt beinahe, wer der neue Freund seiner Tochter ist, doch nach einem Streit mit seiner Frau stellt er die Nachforschungen ein. Handlung thumb|left ist erschüttert als die Ermittlungen über sie dazu führen, dass die Polizei ihr Haus durchsuchen muss. Sie durchwühlen alles in ihrem Zimmer, ihren Schmuck, ihre Kleidung und wollen sogar ihren Laptop mitnehmen, aber ihre Mutter protestiert mit dem Grund das es irrelevant für die Ermittlungen sei. Leider haben die Polizei und ihre Mutter über ihre Vergangenheit mit Ian erfahren, was Spencer, da sie gelogen hat, extrem schuldig wirken lässt. thumbZuhause bekommt etwas von der geheimen Romanze zwischen ihren Eltern mit, sowie das dort übernachtet hat, indem sie zwei gebrauchte Kaffeetassen auf dem Küchentisch findet nachdem sie aufgewacht ist. Ihre Mutter verhält sich so als wäre sie gerade angekommen, aber Aria konfrontiert ihre Eltern damit was sie weiß. Sie bietet außerdem an zusammen mit Abendessen zu kochen, damit die ganze Familie wieder zusammen essen kann. thumb|leftWährenddessen, sind Caleb und Hanna sich näher als zuvor und kochen gemeinsam Frühstück, und auch Ashley gewöhnt sich an Calebs Anwesenheit. Bevor sie zur Schule gehen, findet Hanna eine Schmuckeule und vermutet, dass es ein Geschenk für sie ist, als Andenken ihrer ersten Nacht. thumbIn der Schulcafeteria zeigt Hanna den Mädchen ein Foto was sie von der Eule gemacht hat. Ein paar Tische weiter sehen sie und gemeinsam sitzen und lachen. Emily ist verwirrt über ihr Verhältnis zu Paige, auf der anderen Seite freut Hanna sich für Sean, dass er offensichtlich über sie hinweg ist. thumb|leftGleichzeitig schreibt Aria eine SMS an Ezra, in der sie sagt sie würde gerne in seine Augen sehen, schickt diese jedoch versehentlich an . thumbAuf dem Schulflur fängt Sean Emily ab, da er sie fragen will ob Single sei, in dem Glauben, dass die beiden Teamkolleginnen gute Freundinnen sind. Er entschuldigt sich jedoch überhaupt zu fragen, da Emily Hannas beste Freundin ist, doch diese versichert ihm, dass Hanna für ihn nur das beste möchte und Paige leider nicht gut genug kennt um ihm auf seine Frage eine Antwort zu geben. thumb|leftAria besucht ihre Mutter in ihrem Klassenraum, woraufhin diese sie mit der Nachricht konfrontiert und fragt wer Arias neuer Freund ist. Aria verweigert jedoch darüber zu reden und ihre Mutter gibt ihr die Privatssphäre die sie benötigt und löscht die Nachricht. Sie verlässt den Klassenraum, jedoch nicht ohne das ihre Mutter über ihren geheimen Freund witzelt. thumbAria ist besorgt, dass die Polizei auch ihr Haus durchsuche wird und gibt daher alle Gegenstände die auf ihre Beziehung zu Ezra hinweisen könnten in einem Beutel bei Emily ab, abgesehen von einem Sherwood Anderson Buch, was für sie einen zu hohen Wert und es somit auf ihrem Nachttisch lässt. thumb|leftAuch Spencer weiß, dass die Polizei noch nicht fertig mit ihrer Suche ist und löscht daher belastende E-Mails von ihrem Computer. Sie und treffen sich weiterhin und auch er weiß wie es ist von der Polizei zu Unrecht verdächtigt und ermutigt sie dazu den Polizisten draußen vor ihrer Tür Kaffee zu bringen, als Zeichen, dass sie keine Angst hat. thumbIn der Schule fragt Emily nach ihrer Beziehung zu Sean, da sie aufgrund des Kusses verwirrt ist. Paige tut gleichgültig und scheint als freue sie sich auf ihr Date, um sich Emily zu distanzieren. thumb|leftElla erzählt von Arias Nachricht und ihrem geheimen Freund. Die beiden diskutieren darüber, wie viel Freiraum sie ihrer Tochter geben sollten, vorallem wenn man die letztlichen Verhaftungen und Untersuchungen in Betracht zieht. thumbAls die Tüte gibt, hören die beiden ein Telefongespräch von Caleb mit, in dem es sich so anhört als würde er mit einem andern Mädchen über Hanna redet und nehmen an, dass es sich um ein romatisches Verhältnis handelt. Sie erzählen Hanna beim Mittagessen davon und diese kann es erst kaum glauben, bis in die Cafeteria hereinkommt mit der Eulenkette um den Hals. Hanna ist am Boden zerstört. thumb|leftEmily betritt das Mädchenklo und hört ein Gspräch zwischen Paige und ihrer Freundin mit, die damit angibt mit Sean auszugehen. Emily verlässt verstört das Bad. Wenig später sieht Ella ihre Tochter nachrichten auf ihrem Handy verschicken und schaut sie besorgt an. thumbSpäter sieht draußen mit ihrem Laptop und findet heraus, dass die Eule eigentlich ein USB-Stick ist. Hanna versucht Caleb zu erreichen, jedoch erfolglos und hinterlässt ihm einen Zettel in seinem Spind. Sie geht weg, hält jedoch inne und probiert die Zahlenkombination 2-1-4 aus und es funktioniert. Sie ist wütend und konfrontiert Caleb als er nach Hause kommt. Er sagt es tut ihm leid und er hätte nie gedacht das die beiden sich so nahe kommen. Er hat Jenna gesagt er könnte ihr nun nicht mehr helfen. Sie bittet ihn seine Sachen zu packen und zu gehen. thumb|leftBei Spencer Zuhause sitzen sie und und unterhalten sich darüber wie es wäre wegzurennen. Sie erzählt ihm eine Geschichte als sie 7 war und sie und Melissa sich gestritten haben und ihre Eltern auf der Seite ihrer Schwester waren. Also ist sie weggrannt und ins Kino gegangen um sich einen Film anzusehen. Als sie wieder nach Hause kam und musste sie leider sehen, dass niemand ihre Abwesenheit bemerkt hat. thumbZuhause durchsucht s Sachen und findet beinahe das Buch von als ihn sieht und aufhält. Die beiden diskutieren über Privatsphäre und den offensichtlichen Fakt, dass ihre Tochter etwas verheimlicht, als vorbeikommt und enttäuscht ist, dass seine Eltern wieder streiten. thumb|leftAm nächsten Tag reden Emily und Aria bei ihrem Schließfächern. Als Emily Paige und Sean sieht dreht sie sich weg. Bei Spencer Zuhause ermutigt ihre Mutter sie, keine Angst vor den Hausdurchsuchungen zu haben. Wieder in der Schule gehen Aria, Hanny und Emily auf die Mädchentoilette. Als Hanna Jen na sieht, geht sie zu ihr hin und ohrfeigt sie, sodass ihre Brille herunter fällt. Sie hebt die Brille noch auf bevor sie geht. thumbMike ist sauer auf seine Schwester, da ihre Eltern streiten. Er verlangt von ihr mit ihrem Freund Schluss zu machen, damit diese sich endlich wieder vetragen. Als alle gemeinsam Abendessen wollen, geht Ella und lässt ihre Kinder und Mann alleine essen. thumb|leftSpencer geht raus um eine Runde zu joggen. Als sie wieder kommt findet sie in ihrem Wohnzimmer vor. Er möchte ihr helfen abzuhauen, denn wenn sie erst einmal verhaftet wurde, wäre es zu spät. thumbGerade als emily denkt sie hätte vollkommen missverstanden, kommt diese bei ihr Zuhause vorbei. Sie erzählt ihr davon wie komisch es sich anfühlt mit Sean zusammen zu sein, und wie gut mit Emily, doch sie hat Angst davor sich zu outen. Dann küssen sich die beiden. thumb|leftHanna ist vollkommen fertig, nach ihrem Gespräch mit . Sie tut so als würde sie ein Bad nehmen, obwohl ihre Mutter weiß, dass sie eigentlich weint. thumbNachts kommt Spencers Mutter in ihr Zimmer und teilt ihr mit, dass es eine Chance gibt den Durchsuchungsbefehl ungültig zu machen. Sie sagt, dass die Polizei Fasern auf Alisons Armband gefunden, die selben, die auch an Tobys Pullover waren. Sie glaubt jemand gibt sich sehr viel Mühe um Spencer schuldig aussehen zu lassen. Die Polzei fragt sich ob Spencer den Pulli von Alisons Leiche genommen hat, was Spencer vollkommen erschreckend findet. thumb|leftAm Ende der Folge sehen wir A wie er ein Glasherz zerschmettert mit Hannas Namen darauf und die Nachricht: "Liebe Hanna, versuch das wieder zusammenzusetzten. Küssse -A". Besetzung : Hauptartikel: 2-1-4/Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Lucy Hale als Aria Montgomery * Ashley Benson als Hanna Marin * Shay Mitchell als Emily Fields * Troian Bellisario als Spencer Hastings * Holly Marie Combs als Ella Montgomery * Chad Lowe als Byron Montgomery Nebendarsteller * Tammin Sursok als Jenna Marshall * Keegan Allen als Toby Cavanaugh * Cody Allen Christian als Mike Montgomery * Chuck Hittinger als Sean Ackard * Lindsey Shaw als Paige McCullers * Ryan Merriman als Ian Thomas * Lesley Fera als Veronica Hastings * Tyler Blackburn als Caleb Rivers Gastdarsteller * Arden Cho als Pru Soundtrack : Hauptartikel: 2-1-4/Soundtrack *"To Be Alone" von Madi Diaz '(Aria schickt ihrer Mom versehentlich einen Text) *"Trust" von '''Generationals '(Aria nimmt Hinweise auf die Beziehung mit Ezra aus ihrem Zimmer) *"Heavy Heart" von 'Madi Diaz '(Hanna weint) *"Sea of Love" von 'Cat Power '(Spencer und Toby reden über Weglaufen) Nachrichten von "A" '''An Hanna (Zettel) ''Liebe Hanna, versuch das wieder zusammenzusetzen. Küsse. -A''Anhang: Zerbrochenes Herz mit Kleber Trivia Zitate Galerie Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Eins Episode